Tell ME
by Chupar
Summary: Miley Stewart has a diary. The diary holds an image. What happens when that image is shared with the users of a site. Jonascest. Diary Entries of Hannah Montana. SMUTSMUTSMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Nick had been walking around the mall all day trying to find the perfect jacket to go with the suit that he'd just picked out for the new movie premier. He wasn't even sure of the movie anymore, his mind was focused; along with his eyes, on the man's butt that was shifting from side to side in front of him.

"Since when did Joe become so gay?" Nick asked himself before mentally slamming his hand to his hand in reminder. "He's always been this gay."

Joe didn't really pay attention to the girl who was making passes at him at the checkout line, and he didn't even notice the hand the gently swiped against his ass when a couple of teenage girls walked by him; he was Nick's and Kevin's, and he knew that.

"Nicky, I'm tired of shopping." Joe turned to his brother and made a face that always got a chuckle out of the youngest Jonas. "I just want to get naked and play with you." He smirked.

Joe always knew what to say to make Nick's mind wander to the dirtiest places and this time was no exception. He felt a pressure start to build in his shorts and before he knew it; a full blown boner was trying to push its way out of his new basketball shorts.

"You. Me. Dressing room. Now." Nick demanded, watching as Joe quickly nodded and turned towards the small enclosed space. He'd been waiting for this for about seven hours and all the passes he was trying to make at Nick; failed.

They quickly made their way to the fitting room, trying desperately not to tackle each other on the floor; it was a funny sight. Once they actually got into the room, the clothes flew off and Joe's face was pressed against the wall.

"Baby, this is how it works. We're going to do this and tell Kevin every juicy detail. We're going to tell him how I ran my hand down your shoulder, caressing each part of your body gently until you shivered and bit your lip." Nick played it out, running his fingers down Joe's shoulders and resting them on his hips. He pressed his mouth to Joe's ear and continued.

"Then you're going to tell him how I grabbed your ass and squeezed it gently until you moaned my name quietly." Nick noticed how cliché he was getting so he decided it was time.

"Oh fuck." Joe inhaled his words, spitting them back out with a moan that was almost loud enough to echo throughout the store. Nick wrapped his hand around Joe's lips as he shoved his cock into Joe's tight hole, feeling the heat from his walls clenching around his thick dick. Nick could feel his balls hitting the bottom of Joe's ass, which only turned Joe on even more than he already was.

"Baby, you're tight, almost too tight, loosen up a bit." Nick whispered through his ecstasy. The feeling of Joe's tight opening was like nothing Nick had ever felt, not that this was his first time either. "You know what; I've always wanted to do this to Kevin. He'd love my big dick being shoved into his ass. He's too much of a pussy though. I'll change that." Nick shoved roughly back into Joe.

"Talk to me." Joe said, nodding his head as the words spilled from Nick's mouth like it was the most natural thing for him to talk dirty.

"You want me to tell you how big Kevin's cock is? You want me tell you how good it tastes when he presses it against the back of my throat?" Nick smirked when he saw Joe's knees buckle a bit.

"Tell me how good it feels to have him fuck you until you can barely breathe." Joe moaned out, trying to keep himself on his feet.

"He's huge, Joe. It's so big that he had to prep me with four fingers. It's so thick. I could feel him filling me up when he only had half of his dick in me." Nick was driving himself crazy now, not only Joe. "He made me ride him once, bounce up and down on that beautiful piece of meat." Nick looked down, watching his cock disappear into Joe's ass.

"Nicky, what does he taste like?" Joe threw his head back when Nick hit his spot. "What does his cum taste like?"

"It's amazing Joseph. I can't get enough of it. He makes me swallow it all." Nick said, feeling his balls tighten from underneath him. "Sometimes, some of it slips out of my mouth and Kevin kisses me to make sure none of it goes to waste."

Joe moaned loudly again before he felt his own release shoot from his penis and slide down the wall. His eyes followed every shot out. "Fuck, I'm still cumming." Joe said, astonished. This time, it was Nick who moaned, shooting deep inside of Joe; his grip tightening on the older boys hips with his head thrown back.

"Jesus Joe, you get so tight when you cum." Nick commented as he rode out his orgasm, breathing heavily afterwards.

Nick pulled out of Joe and flipped him around, looking into his eyes. "We're going to go tell Kevin about this now."

Joe just smiled as they walked out of the dressing room, fully dressed, racing for the door.

"Do you think they'll notice the little surprise I left them?" Joe snickered and looked over at Nick.

"With any luck, they'll accidently slip on it. That bitch at the checkout stand would have it coming." Nick shook his head, remembering when she was flirting with Joe.

The drive back home was severely uneventful. Both boys' hormones were raging with anticipation of getting home to their older brother. Nick pulled into the driveway and smiled over at his brother, signaling for him to get out of the car once he'd turned it off.

"Ready, baby? You're about to get your ass pounded by the best dick in the world." Nick smirked when he saw Joe's eyes practically light up.

"I'm more than ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick followed Joe to the door of their house, watching carefully as the other boy kind of limped up the sidewalk. He quietly commended himself on a job well done, he must've fucked Joe something really brilliant. Joe opened the door, holding it long enough for Nick to come into the house too.

"Kevin!" Nick yelled up the stairs, waiting for his older brother to come down the stairs to greet him. "I have something to tell you, or Joe does." Nick smirked, making his way to the kitchen, leaving a very nervous Joe to stand in a mess of questions.

"I'm coming." Kevin yelled down the stairs, making Joe's nervousness about twenty times worse. The middle Jonas could hear Nick giggle from the kitchen.

The house went quiet for a minute before the sound of footsteps were heard coming closer to Joe. His breath caught in his throat, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. As if a blessing or whatever, Nick came walking out of the kitchen.

"Joe, sit down." Nick rolled his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine; he'll be turned on by it."

"Okay, fine. Just shut up for now." Joe snapped at his baby brother.

"I'll be turned on by what, exactly?" Kevin inquired, making himself comfortable next to Nick on the couch. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Nick's lips before turning his attention to the other boy.

"Well, Joe. Tell Kevin what happened today." Nick smiled over at his brother, trying to reassure him somehow that everything was going to be okay.

"Nick fucked me." Joe said sheepishly. "Really, really good. I can still feel it." His face was still deepening the color red.

"That it? No details?" Kevin said astonished about what was going on right now. "Come on Joe, tell me every little detail."

"His hands, they were all over me. He was whispering the dirtiest things into my ear, making me shiver with need. He told me about how you fuck him, how you taste. I wanna taste you." Joe took a breath, feeling his dick growing in his pants.

Kevin could feel his cock growing as well; he needed to touch Joe. "Nick, me and Joe are going to go upstairs for a bit, we'll be down later."

Nick smirked and nodded, making himself even more comfortable on the couch. He watched as Kevin stood and eyed Joe as he got off the chair.

"Come on, you won't be sorry." Kevin winked, taking Joe's hand to lead him upstairs.

"Are you going to let me do whatever I want?" Joe asked hopefully, trying to be able to play out his fantasies.

"Yeah, dude; whatever you want." Kevin nodded, opening the door to his room.

Joe smiled and walked in, feeling his brother's arms wrap around him and grab his chest tightly. His hands were strong, they'd always felt strong; even when they were young. Kevin pressed his hardened dick to Joe's back, trying to gain some kind of friction.

"The shirts and pants need to go." Kevin breathed, watching Joe as he got more and more into the attention Kevin was giving him.

"Y…yeah." Joe nodded, leaning his head back onto Kevin's shoulder. He was like putty in Kevin's hands. He could definitely work with that.

Kevin's hands gripped the hem of Joe's shirt, lifting it up slowly, making Joe writhe in impatience.

"Come on Kev."

The older boy pulled the shirt up over his gorgeous brother's torso, staring down every single inch of Joe's tanned skin. His bottom lip found its way between his teeth; he grew impossibly hard. Finally, Joe got way too impatient for this teasing to go on any further. "Let's go!" He snapped, ripping Kevin's shirt off and throwing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"Damn Joey." Kevin smirked. "Get to work, yeah?" He laughed.

Joe shook his head and moved down Kevin's body, placing open mouthed kisses on his shoulder and biting every few times. His hand trailed down to the belt that Kevin was wearing; it was getting in the way. "Fuck this." Joe sat up and completely stripped Kevin naked, then did the same to himself. "I'm fucking you instead." Joe hissed, his eyes now clouded over completely with lust and the need to fuck Kevin's beautiful ass.

"That's what I like to hear." Kevin nodded, staring at Joe's beautiful 8 inch cut cock. "That thing is… sexy." Kevin motion to his penis.

"Thanks, but shut up." Joe moved up until he was sitting on Kevin's chest and he leaned forward. His cock was hanging above his older brother's mouth. "Taste it. Suck it. Oh fuck yeah." Joe lowered his dick into the awaiting mouth.

Kevin hummed around his brother's cock, trying to please him in every way possible. His eyes floated up to look at Joe, who was looking down at him. "You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth." Joe started to hump Kevin's mouth, feeling the warmth of his throat. "Oh fucking Christ, such hot lips."

Joe pulled off of Kevin's mouth and smiled down at the boy, connecting their sweaty chests. His lips found Kevin's in a passionate kiss as Joe pulled Kevin's legs up. "I'm still fucking you." Kevin shivered at Joe's words, but nodded anyway.

"Then do it."

Joe smirked and lined his cock up with the entrance in front of him and shoved himself into it as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Holy shit that hurts." Kevin yelled. "Bad." His eyes were clenched shut until Joe kissed him again; they shot open.

Joe had started to move in and out of the tight hole, remembering his and Nick's time in the dressing room only hours before this.

Joe grabbed a hold of Kevin's dick and quickly started to jack him off. "Baby, I want to hear you moan and scream my name." Joe moaned out.

"Fuck me Joseph. Pound into my ass until I can't walk. I want to feel you filling me with your cum. Fuck me harder." Kevin let the string of clichéd dirty sayings slip from his mouth.

"God, I'm gunna blow!" Joe yelled, making Kevin bite his lip with the urge to giggle. Joe started to spill inside of Kevin's tight ass. The feeling of the hot liquid drove Kevin crazy as his feeling of laughter changed to one of ecstasy.

"Fuck me baby boy." Kevin groaned, cumming all over himself and Joe. They were both a moaning and breathing mess when Nick walked into Kevin's room.

"Ahh, looks like you guys had some fun, huh?" Nick smirked, wiping a finger along Kevin's chest, scooping some of his cum up and letting his finger slip into his own mouth. "Tastes good baby." Nick winked at Kevin and turned to Joe.

"Oh, by the way Joe. I hope you can handle my ass. I've been double penetrated by Kev here and Shia." His laughter echoed through the room as he walked out of it, leaving Joe still inside of Kevin and completely breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick slid down Shia's dick with ease, feeling the other boy fill him. He knew that this was going to be a moment he was going to remember forever.

"So fucking big." Nick moaned, leaning down and connecting their lips in a hot kiss.

"You're tight." Shia laughed, but that quickly turned to a moan when Nick completely impaled his ass on Shia's thick cock. He was so turned on by the boy's body that he felt like he was going to cum right then.

Nick ran his hands up Shia's stomach, pinching a nipple between two of his fingers. He smiled when he made the boy underneath him arch his back, causing Shia to bury himself deeper inside the 16 year old boy.

"Fuck, god damnit. So good, so hot." Nick felt the older boy's large hands wrap around his dripping penis. Shia's thumb ran over the head of Nick's dick, swiping some of the precum off and licking it from his finger.

"You taste so good, Nick." Shia said, his hands shoot for more. He would never be able to get enough of that white fluid coming out of Nick's cock, he always produced so much during their sexual encounters, that it surprised Shia.

Nick continued his bouncing, listening to the bed creak under him and the sounds of their moans and breathing intertwining. It was like music, except Nick had a 9 inch cock buried so deep in his ass he thought it might come out of his mouth. He circled his hips a bit trying to find that one spot that always seemed to satisfy him; when he did a loud scream erupted from his throat.

"I'm gunna shoot Shia." Nick groaned as he dick twitched and white ropes of cum started to shoot all over Shia's chest and on his face. Nick smiled at the work he'd done, feeling Shia's member also twitching from inside him. The warmth of the jets of cum coating his walls was enough to make him hard again, but he knew they were done for the night. They both needed to get some sleep, the movie premier was the next day.

"Fuck Nicky." Shia kissed the younger boy gently, pushing a strand of misplaced curl out of his face. "You're so hot when you ride me. I can look at every muscle on that gorgeous body of yours. I can watch the sweat drip down your abs and onto my stomach. It's the hottest feeling ever." Shia sighed, closing his eyes and pulling Nick down beside him.

"You're not too bad yourself. You're the hottest fuck I've ever had." Nick giggled and curled up next to Shia, falling asleep quickly to the rhythmic breathing of the other boy.

Joe sighed when he woke up the next morning, looking out at the beautiful sunrise with a smile. He'd slept with Kevin that night, not being able to get enough of Kevin's amazing dick. They didn't have sex, but Joe's hand didn't leave that piece of meat for the entire night.

Joe was still naked when he got out of bed and he looked down at his groin; walking over to the full length mirror on the wall. "I look good today." He said, reaching down and trying to bring little Joey to life. His penis started to grow to its full length while Joe thought about what had happened the night before. Him, his brother; he couldn't forget Nick. Nick was a little tease and the bad thing was, he knew he was doing it.

His thumb ran over the head, and he moaned softly, trying not to wake Kevin.

"What are you doing hot stuff?" Kevin giggled, looking at Joe's perfectly round ass. "Back that ass up over here." He smiled.

Joe did as he was told and walked over to Kevin's bed. He climbed onto it with his butt facing Kevin. The oldest boy's hand reached out, firmly squeezing the gorgeous globes in front of him. "I think I could really get used to this ass." Kevin gave it a playful spank, causing Joe to moan loudly.

"I think if you keep that up, you're going to have to entertain it too." Joe smiled.

"How do you mean, entertain?" Kevin inquired.

"You know, with your cock." Joe sat up and reached for Kevin's dick. When he found it, he turned around and smiled at his brother. "Or, I could entertain your cock." Joe giggled, bending down and licking up the shaft.

"Fuck Joseph. I don't last very long with blow jobs." Kevin moaned out, trying not to scare the boy into not giving him head.

Joe continued to tease the head of Kevin's penis, reaching his other hand out and grasping his balls. They were low hanging and smooth, with little hair on them and Joe wanted to see what they tasted like, he had a thing for balls.

He planted open mouthed kisses around Kevin's groin, making his way to the underside of his member, quickly taking one of those gorgeous looking nuts into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. He moved over to the other one before opening his mouth widely and sucking both of them in, earning a groan from Kevin as his hand knotted into Joe's hair.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" Kevin asked, in complete awe of the sensations he was feeling.

Joe just smiled against his package and continued what he was doing, hoping to make Kevin cum soon so that he could take him to the shower.

"I'm not going…" Kevin tried to finish but felt Joe's mouth completely envelope his dick as it started to spurt down his throat. Joe swallowed every drop that was coming out of his erupting volcano and sighed when he sat back on his heels, still trying to swallow all of it.

"Come with me now, we need to get you cleaned up." Joe started. "And fucked." He smirked, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him off the bed and to the shower that they both shared.

"Fine, but when you cum in my ass this time, you better lick it out." Kevin giggled, hoping to gross Joe out with that, but what Kevin didn't know, was that Joe was planning on doing just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe pushed Kevin into the bathroom quickly, knowing that he was going to get the ride of his life.

"Kevin, get out of your clothes, now." Joe teased. "I want at those balls again."

Kevin did as he was told; throwing his shirt in a random corner and grabbing Joe's shoulders to pushed him into the wall. "You're not fucking me."

Joe's cock jumped at Kevin's sudden dominance and he was ready to do whatever Kevin told him to, whether it was something totally out there or not; he was turned on.

"Kevin, I didn't know you were a take charge kind of guy." Joe smirked and rubbed his dick through his pants.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know, and me being a total bondage freak is one of them, but we'll stay low key for now." Kevin smirked back.

Joe's eyes widened when Kevin mentioned bondage, but the idea quickly turned him on, as did everything else that went through Joe's mind. He grew tired of palming his erection, and decided it was time for the pants to come off; so while Kevin started the shower up, Joe got naked.

When Kevin turned around from his sitting position on the side of the tub, he was greeted with Joe swollen and dripping penis; in the face, pressing against his lips.

Kevin licked the precum off the head and groaned at the taste of his favorite liquid. "You taste fucking amazing, you know that? I could live off of your jizz."

Joe nodded. "I've been told, now be a good cum slut and start slurpin'."

Kevin took the head of his brother's cock into his mouth, dragging his teeth over it lightly, waiting for the response that he would get out of Joe; he got it.

"Oh fuck man. I didn't know teeth felt good at all. More." Joe's eyes fell shut as his hands curled into Kevin's hair and pulled lightly.

Kevin drug his lips down the entire shaft, scraping his teeth over the most sensitive parts of it. His tongue made busy swirling around the tip and dipping into the slit at the top.

"Fuck Kevin, oh god." Joe felt Kevin's hand travel up his thigh and squeeze his cheeks roughly. "Kevin, my ass is yours." He nodded.

Kevin took that as an okay to go and shoved a finger into Joe's waiting hole. He could feel the warmth of Joe's clenching walls around his finger which made him speed up on Joe's cock.

Joe started twitching and falling forward, placing his hands on Kevin's shoulders as support. "Oh suck me daddy, you do it." He moaned, not even thinking about what he was saying.

The door to the house opened and Nick walked in slowly, his entrance still hurting from his amazing night with Shia. He moaned just thinking about it and decided to head up to his room for a quick jack off session that would end with him being covered in his own cum; he always licked it away.

As Nick passed by the door to the bathroom, he heard Joe moaning, and his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door slowly and saw the hottest thing in front of him. Kevin's fingers were buried deep inside Joe and his mouth was attached to Joe's prick.

"Boys, don't stop." Nick said, walking in the bathroom and pulling his pants off. He palmed himself through his boxers and watched as Joe's ass got battered by Kevin's hand.

Kevin smiled around Joe's mangina and started to bring himself off when he realized no one had been fucked yet. He took his mouth off of Joe with a pop and looked up at him. "Come on boy."

Kevin grabbed Joe's shoulder and bent him over the tub, giving his ass a smack. "You're gunna get fucked so good babe." Kevin nodded and spit on his cock. He rubbed the saliva in, coating himself perfectly before positioning himself at his entrance.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, listening to Nick's moans as his hands was stroking his own cock softly.

"Boys, just get it on, I'm in need of a hot show." Nick said from the counter.

"Or you could join us." Joe groaned, feeling Kevin push into him with vigor. "Fuck, oh god I need something to suck on."

Nick didn't think twice before getting off the counter and walking around in front of Joe and sitting on the edge of the tub. "Suck it then." Nick motioned to his over developed cock.

Joe slid his mouth down Nick's length quickly, swallowing every inch that was in front of him. It had been a while since he'd had such a large dick down his throat but he was enjoying it, of course.

Kevin started pounding into Joe relentlessly, not giving in to the slightest twitch on pain that might radiate off of Joe. He wanted to make sure that Joe knew who fucked him, and he wanted Joe to be damn proud of it too.

Kevin leaned down to whisper in Joe's ear after grabbing his hair and pulling him off Nick's cock. "You're mine, forever." Kevin's voice was low, but loud enough for Nick to hear.

Nick smirked up at Kevin and pulled his face to his for a heated kiss. None of the boys could deny the passion shooting through each other's veins with every thrust, suck, and moan of pleasure that elicited from either of the boys.

Nick started to pull Joe's mouth roughly down on his aching cock, feeling his release climbing steadily. He could feel his balls begin to tighten as Joe's hand started to fondle them.

"He had a thing for balls." Kevin nodded, quickening his pace on the assault that was his cock in Joe's tight asshole.

"I noticed." Nick screamed as his hot white cum shot from the tip of his stick and down Joe's throat. Joe kept sucking it until every last drop was milked from him.

Joe looked up at Nick and smiled happily, feeling his own orgasm reaching its peak when he felt Kevin's dick twitch and spill into him.

Nick didn't want any of the cum to go to waste, so he quickly slid under Joe and put his mouth over the head, waiting for his prize. Joe threw his head back and started to release into his younger brother's mouth, shaking violently while doing so.

Nick smiled at his brothers and told them that he was going to go fuck himself in his room, and that they could join him after their shower. So, Nick left, leaving the two boys to finish their escapades.

Kevin grabbed Joe's hand, pulling him into the Joe, watching some cum drip from Joe's leg. He got to his knees and started to lick a trail from his brother's leg, lapping up the cum that was falling down, until he reached Joe's entrance.

His tongue dipped into the hole, feeling the sweet taste of cum slide down the muscle in his mouth. His hand kneaded Joe's cheeks and he slowly licked every drop of his own cum out of the writhing Joe's ass.

"Fuck baby. That's so fucking hot." Joe moaned as he felt Kevin's chest pressed to his back.

"You're fucking hot." Kevin lightly bit at Joe's neck, thinking about Nick fucking himself in his room.

"Jesus, you're ready again?" Joe asked, feeling Kevin's cock pressing against his butt.

"Think about it, Nick is in his room, fucking himself with some of the biggest dildos you've ever seen." And with that, Joe's cock started to grow again, and the water was shut off.

"Come on then." Kevin winked.


End file.
